


Come Now, Pup

by miss_xip



Series: OrangeBat AU Crack(s) [1]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha Inaho, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Slaine, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Sex, Omega Slaine, Pregnant Slaine, Romantic Fluff, Scenting, Sleeping Together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Inaho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_xip/pseuds/miss_xip
Summary: Part 1 of my new Mini-Series, OrangeBat AU Crack(s)! These fics will be short and sweet, but I plan to make :a lot: of them!Here's Part 1:"...Alpha," Slaine murmurs into Inaho's side, his body screaming at him."What is it?" Inaho asks tiredly, pressing a kiss to his mate's hair."Pup..."•Also: Author is not responsible for what /you/ decide to read. So, beware the tags. Don't like? DON'T READ, or, if you get into it and don't like it, you guessed it... STOP READING. This is a work of fiction and in no way reflects real life. Thank you for understanding.





	Come Now, Pup

Slaine whimpers uncomfortably as he tries to lay down, his large belly the source of his problems...

Even with a pillow at his back, a whole bodypillow lined up on his side, one under his tailbone, and his Alpha at his front, he still can't get comfortable.

He whines, nuzzling his head closer into his mate's side. "Alpha," Slaine calls quietly. " _Alphaa_."

Inaho rolls over, opening his eye and looking at his pregnant Omega.

_**His** _

pregnant Omega.

"What is it?" Inaho asks tiredly, wrapping his arms around his plump mate and kissing the Omega's hair.

"Pup..." he cries, rhythmically kicking out his legs against the pillows.

"He won't fall asleep?" Inaho turns over, looking at the blonde.

Slaine shakes his head, practically crying out as he answers, "No, Alpha."

The boy gets so damn needy and submissive when pregnant, Inaho's noticed. Not that he minds, at all, it's just something new.

Inaho sits up, pulling Slaine closer to him. Then, he takes off the covers, pulling up the Omega's nightshirt to show off that swollen, taut belly.

He hates seeing Slaine so distraught, whimpering because of the baby rolling around.

Pressing his hand down lightly to where their Pup is kicking, Inaho uses his Alpha voice to say, "Come now, Pup. Your Mama is exhausted from your shenanigans. Settle down."

The repeated back-to-back kicking stops almost immediately, only leaving with a stubborn half-kick. Inaho leans down and kisses Slaine's stomach, rubbing his thumb in circles along the boy's navel.

"There you go," Inaho whispers, looking back at Slaine.

The Omega is already asleep, hands clutching Inaho's shirt, his mouth hanging slightly open as he dreams deeply.

Smirking, the Alpha lays down, collecting his Omega into his arms once more and scenting him.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol. Inaho said "shenanigans."
> 
> As always: Comment, kudos, bookmark, subscribe!! >.<


End file.
